7 PECADOS
by Kazuha-Hyuga
Summary: Dicen que quien cumple los siete pecados , va al infierno ... Neji Hyuga tiene sitio reservado... NEJITEN 4 EVER!LUJURIA III UP LEMON DUROO
1. Envidia

1º ENVIDIA.

Neji Hyuga era un chico, el cual no envidiaba a nadie , a nadie … excepto a su compañero de equipo : Rock Lee.

No podía evitarlo ya que él la tenía a ella.

Ella , no podía evitar distraerse cada vez que la veía , parecía que brillaba con luz propia , tan bella y a la vez tan perfecta.

Cada vez que veía a su compañero aparecer con ella , se lo comían los celos , para que negarlo: lo envidiaba .Lo envidiaba con todo el alma, la deseaba tanto …

No entendía como un idiota como Lee había conseguido tenerla , cuando él lo había intentado al parecer sin suerte.

La quería , Neji la quería tener como Lee lo hacía.

No podía ver como su compañero la acariciaba ,como la tocaba …

No podía aguantar más , debía contárselo a Tenten, su novia , su confidente y su amante, no sabría si ella lo entendería , pero debía intentarlo debía sacarse ese peso de encima , por mucho que le doliese admitirlo.

Cuando la chica escuchó la confesión de los labios del ojiblanco, no pudo evitar quedarse en estado de shock , para luego soltar una carcajada que la hizo llorar y que también consiguió que el chico se sonrojara y la mirase mal , cosa que esta ignoró.

Tenten intento calmarse y aun con lágrimas en los ojos de la risa le preguntó:

-Pero como demonios vas a sentir envidia de la cabellera de Lee??.

-Es que brilla tanto …

--

Jajajajaja se que fue muy corto , y que apenas tiene que ver con Nejiten pero es que no pude evitar la tentación jajajajaja hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo así jijiji Neji celoso del pelo de Lee jajajaja , tan brillante , tan … bueno solo brillante jajaja

Gracias por leer y recuerden que este es solo uno de los 7 pecados jejeje

By: Vanesa


	2. Gula

2º GULA

Demonios , porque .. Porque había tenido que invitar a naruto a ramen?. Maldita la hora en que el genio Hyuga le prometió a naruto ramen si ascendía a chuunin.

La cara del shinobi ojiperla estaba descompuesta mirando como cierto rubio comía su quinceavo tazón de ramen.

-Algún día enfermarás -

-Que faaa! Ebvtoy acbostumnbrabdo dabbtetbayzo!- el rubio apenas podía hablar por la desmesurada cantidad de fideos que en ese momento tenía en la boca.

Mierda , mierda mi monedero va a resentir esto … maldito naruto.

El joven de pelo negro miraba al ojiazul que en ese momento estaba pidiendo otro tazón.

-Pe .. Pero como demonios puedes comer tanto?- el Hyuga estaba ya algo alterado

-Es que estáaa tan delicioso date bayo! - dijo mientras miraba con ansias su nuevo bol de ramen- es que a ti no hay nada que te guste?, algo taan delicioso que no puedes parar de probarlo?, algo de tan buen sabor que no te cansarías nunca de saborear??algo tan…

-Vale vale lo he pillado - dijo el hyuga cortando a naruto - no hay nada así

-Lástima … viejo otro bol!!-

-que!!- pero naruto que no tengo tanto dinero !!...

--

Por las oscuras calles de konoha se veía caminar a un joven de perlados ojos inundados de lágrimas mirando el contenido de su monedero.

Al día siguiente Neji se levantó para una sesión de entrenamiento como era habitual en el equipo Gai , el que por su nombre dejaba claro , estaba liderado por Maito Gai , una mezcla de lagarto verde por cuerpo y un cubo de gel fijador en forma de tazón por cabeza.

En su equipo también estaba Lee , una miniatura de Gai.

Cuando los dos se juntaban , eran odiosos , diciendo y haciendo tonterías como si de niños chicos se tratasen , no los soportaba , la única que al parecer podía hacer que dejaran sus tonterías era Tenten , la integrante femenina del grupo , y al parecer la más normal.

Una hermosa kunoichi de penetrantes ojos chocolates y dos simpáticos moñitos en el pelo, ella le agradaba más que los otros dos, aunque no lo demostrase.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamientos , vio como los dos lagartos ( ya no son bestias XD) hacían su ridícula actuación ya tan temprano , y a la joven mirándolos y negando con la cabeza , hasta que levantó la vista y vio al portador del byakugan.

-Buenos días Neji- dijo al momento la joven con una dulce sonrisa en la cara ( made in Japón XD Perdón tenía que hacer el chiste jeje)

-Buenas- dijo el chico sin devolver la sonrisa y volviendo la cara hacia los lagartos.

-Ah buenos días Neji!! - saludó Maito Gai en su pose supuestamente más cool.

-Buenos días mi rival - dijo Lee remedando a su maestro.

El hyuga respondió a su saludo e inmediatamente los cuatro se dividieron como siempre para entrenar.

Mientas Lee y Gai daban vueltas alrededor de toda konoha saltando como canguros , Neji y Tenten se dispusieron a luchar como siempre , la chica le lanzaba todo su arsenal de armas y el joven intentaba esquivar la mayor cantidad posible con su kaiten , luego estos se cambiaban los papeles , y luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo esquivando armas mutuamente.

Al terminar el entrenamiento , los dos estaban muy cansados.

Debía admitirlo , Tenten había mejorado muchísimo , aunque no tuviese la fuerza bruta de sakura , si te cogía con alguna de sus armas , podía hacerte picadillo , era muy astuta para emboscar debido a lo sigilosa que era , y también bastante rápida , con consecuencia que los entrenamientos cada vez cansaban más al Hyuga.

Tenten se tumbó debajo de un árbol extendiendo sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo ,y cerrando los ojos.

El joven la miró centímetro a centímetro , era tan bella … unas piernas largas bien formadas y aunque apenas se veían por su pantalón , estaba seguro de que eran preciosas , una cintura condenadamente atrayente , un vientre plano , unos pechos bien firmes y bastante grandes , un cuello blanquecino que pedía a gritos que lo mordieran , unos labios, … se paró en sus labios , entreabiertos y sonrosados , le entraron unas terribles ganas de besarla , para ser sinceros hacía años que deseaba hacerlo , pero su orgullo se lo impedía …

-Que me miras Neji - la voz de la chica lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento y vio que ya había abierto los ojos y lo miraba con una sonrisa tan típica de ella.

El joven antes de responder , decidió sentarse a su lado.

-Nada, por que debería estar mirándote?- preguntó algo arrogante mirándolo , pero se sorprendió al ver que esta pronunciaba más su sonrisa.

-Tu sabrás … - fue lo único que esta dijo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se quitó un par de horquillas de cada moño haciendo que estos se deshicieran .

Se levantó para quedar sentada y se acomodó el pelo castaño que le llegaba por algo mas debajo de los hombros.

El joven se sorprendió al ver a la chica sin sus moños la primera vez en la vida. Esta se volvió a tumbar ahora con el pelo esparcido por la verde hierba que hacia de colchón.

-Tenten , ten ves preciosa - incluso el mismo se sorprendió de sus palabras , por eso no culpo a la chica por abrir los ojos y mirarlo con miedo.

--¿QUÉ? Neji estás mal - dijo esta rodando los ojos.

El joven se inclinó sobre ella y puso sus manos a cada lado de su cintura , haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-Nunca he estado mejor Tenten - esto se lo susurró a la chica al oído haciendo que a esta le diera un vuelco al corazón.

-NE … neji -

…- El joven la miró a los ojos para después ir acercándose a sus labios lentamente , hasta capturarlos en un dulce beso.

La joven instintivamente rodeó al shinobi con sus brazos aumentando la pasión del beso.

El joven hyuga devoraba los labios de la kunoichi como si no existiera algo más delicioso en el mundo , los lamía con su lengua y los atrapaba con sus labios haciendo que esta gimiese por el contacto.

En ese momento recordó lo que dijo naruto y comprendió como se sentía el rubio , aunque no se podía comparar el ramen al sabor de Tenten.

Definitivamente nunca se cansaría de probar a Tenten.

Que me llamen goloso pero no me cansaré de hacerlo.

--

Que les pareció?? Jeje se que mientras uno da un beso no debería pensar en otra persona pero bueno XDXD.


	3. IRA

_Furioso , estaba completamente furioso … ese chico lo sacaba de quicio , como se atrevía a coquetear con ella?_

_Y para colmo no era ni de esta aldea , realmente furioso si señor , y encima todo gracias a mi queridiiiiiiisino y recalco queridísimo amigo Lee , como no iba a ser culpa suya que ese maldito marionetista estuviera sentado al lado de tenten ,de SU tenten, tirándole los tejos ._

_Si todo culpa de Lee que tuvo la gran idea de decidir que nos sentáramos en este bar de Konoha a tomar unos dulces y claaro como Tsunade nos ordenó ser los guías de este engendro y de su hermana ,( a la cuál Shikamaru se la había llevado a quien sabe donde a hacer quien sabe que,) por Konoha y yo me pregunto : Pero para qué si ha estado aquí más de una vez? Da igual aún así no debería estar ligando con Tenten , y claro ella tan inocente que ni se da cuenta , maldita sea …_

-Dime Tenten tienes novio?

_Casi me atraganto con el Puto zumo por culpa de esa pregunta … pero que intenta este tío , y Lee en otro mundo no se da cuenta de nada , la pobrecilla de tenten se ha puesto roja , un un momento le sonríe? Le está sonriendo? Ah no esto yo no lo permito.._

-Si , lo tiene soy yo y me gustaría que dejases de tirarle los tejos … si no te importa-_ ja seguro lo cagué de miedo , porque lo he dicho con mi peor mirada y la voz más fría que tengo ._

_No me mires así tenten no estoy loco , eres mi novia solo que aún no te lo he dicho ¬¬U_

_Y tú Lee no me mires con la boca abierta y seguidme los dos el rollo no?_

-Ah bueno … perdona nadie lo diría- Kankuro habló

Claro que nadie lo diría …

_Vaya parece que tenten al fin se ha decidido a seguirme el rollo , parece que va a hablar._

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos no? Ya es muy tarde -

_Estaba deseando que lo dijera alguien ._

-Neji … me acompañas?

Que? Que te acompañe? Ah no esa sonrisa me da miedo , hay madre la que me espera , esa sonrisa es demasiado falsa y parece estar queriendo matarme , pero claro mi cara no muestra expresión alguna así que no debe saberlo.

-claro …

_Lee nos sigue mirando con la boca abierta , hasta que me decido a echarle una miradita Hyuga y parece surtir efecto._

_Por fin ese idiota de Kankuro se ha ido y tenten y yo vamos andando por las calles que ya están bastante oscuras , alumbradas por un par de farolas a cada lado de la calle._

_Aún no ha dicho nada y llevamos unos diez minutos andando._

-Por qué has dicho eso?

_Al fin habla , se ha parado y me mira raro._

-No te has dado cuenta de lo que pretendía ese tipo?

-Hyuga te crees que soy tan tonta para no notarlo?

_Como?? Desde cuando me llama por mi apellido y … se dio cuenta?_

-Entonces …

-Que pasa? Es que yo no puedo tener a alguien que me aprecie? Cuando a un chico le gusto al fin , vas tu y lo espantas , eres peor que mi padre sabes? No tengo un club de fans como tu que van detrás de mi todo el rato , soy débil , no soy bonita y mucho menos perfecta así que haz el favor de no alejar de mi a los pocos chicos que se interesan por mi vale??

_Esta vez lo gritado todo , parece al borde del colapso , pero lo que ha dicho ha logrado que me enfade aún más , como que es débil y no es bonita?? Y perfecta?? Nadie es perfecto, o sino fíjate en mi … fallo a la hora de expresar mis sentimientos , pero hoy no , hoy voy a intentar conseguir la perfección._

-Ojala pudiese parecerme a Sakura o a Ino , ellas son bonitas , fuertes ...

-Tu también lo eres

-No , ellas son mas poderosas que yo.

-Me refería a bonita , aunque también eres fuerte.

_Si no me extraña que te sorprendas , porque incluso yo me he sorprendido,… me encanta cuando se sonroja , es tan mona , pero no como siempre mi cara no muestra sentimientos , aunque he optado por sonreír un poco , eso no hace mal a mi perfecta cara._

_Ha cambiado su cara , a agachado la cabeza y mira al suelo … triste?_

-No digas bobadas , eso o te lo crees ni tu … por que no dejas de decir mentiras? No sirven para nada.

-Mentiras?

_Ahora sí me ha enfadado , se acabó , me acerco a ella y la agarro por la cintura , ha pegado un pequeño salto por el susto , no se lo reprocho_.

-Yo no digo mentiras Tenten , y menos a ti.-_Bien Hyuga bien , todo esto se lo he dicho al oído en un susurro , como es algo más bajita que yo me ha tenido que agachar un poco , pero no importa porque a esta altura puedo oler su pelo , huele endemoniadamente bien ._

-Ne … Neji

-No te menosprecies , vales mucho , y el que no se de cuenta de ello … es un completo imbecil , y claro yo no lo soy Tenten.

_Se lo he vuelto a susurrar , esta roja a más no poder , y bueno yo estoy ahora algo sonrojado , aunque no mucho , al fin de cuentas le estoy abriendo mi corazón , algo que no le había echo nunca a nadie. Le levanto la cabeza agarrando suavemente sus barbilla y me pierdo en esos ojos , tan oscuros que parece que te puedes ahogar en ellos , es … solo puedo definirla de una forma._

-Eres preciosa

_No pude evitarlo y lo he dicho en voz alta haciendo que se sonroje como nunca la he visto_.

-Tenten tu formas parte de mi club de fans? - _Lo se ha sonado tan arrogante que me ha mirado algo raro pero es que no he terminado_.-por que yo si formo parte del tuyo.

_Si!! Tres hurras por mi je me ha quedado genial hay que admitirlo , soy muy orgulloso … y ahora llega el gran momento , se me ha quedado en estado de shock y creo que una declaración más no le hará daño._

-Te amo tenten.

_Mi cara seria no lo demuestra , pero seguro que mis ojos si , porque no puedo estar mirándola con más ternura que ahora_.

-Ne neji …

_Oh no! He hecho algo mal?? Por que llora??_

-Por que lloras? He dicho algo malo?

-Y tu te consideras un genio?

_Eso ha herido mi orgullo , pero aunque esté llorando ahora tiene una sonrisa_.

-Yo … yo también te amo Neji.

_……………………………. Que dijo?? Kami mi cara debe ser un poema porque me mira y se ríe pero esta oportunidad debo aprovecharla …_

_Lo hice , la besé , está deliciosa , nunca imaginé que esta chica tuviese un sabor así , es dulce y ala vez salado , no se como describirlo …_

_Se retira suavemente y abro los ojos para perderme de nuevo en los chocolates._

_Sonrío algo arrogante y aunque no es la mejor forma de pedirlo , yo soy así:_

-Tenten como dije yo no miento , y Kankuro se llevó cierta información que solo puede arreglarse de una forma-

-Cuál forma?- esta vez es ella la que sonríe arrogante con los brazos en jarra y la cabeza ladeada.

-Fácil , que de verdad seas mi novia … que dices? Quieres?-_ le guiño el ojo_

_Me sonríe y se cuelga de mi cuello y me besa._

-Eso era un si?-

-No-_ me ha dejado tocado , me ha dicho que no?_

_-Esto es un si- ahora me ha besado más intensamente que antes , tiene una lengua tan suave … es increíble como esta chica hace que se desaparezca todo el malhumor del día._

_Pd: Chupate esa marionetista del tres al cuarto!!_

--

Que s ha gustado?? La verdad es que estoy muy satisfecha con este capítulo , todo el mundo piensa cosas que no demuestra ni hace no?? , bueno pues este es el caso , Neji puede ser serio y parecer que no siente nada pero ya véis por dentro es como cualquier adolescente celoso XD.

Gracias por leer: un besazo desde Sevilla.

Vane POR SIERTO SOY CHICA!! XD JAJAJA


	4. Avaricia

Neji Hyuga no era el típico chico que andaba con varias chicas en una semana , ni en un mes , no ... el era solo para una chica , su novia , su novia de hace tres semanas , cuando por fin se atrevió a decirle a Tenten lo que sentía.

Pero claro , el también podía llegar a ser algo celoso y más cuando algún chico miraba a Tenten , no podía aguantar que cuando iba andando con ella por la calle , la mayoría de los chicos la mirasen como si quisieran comérsela con los ojos , era demasiado para su paciencia , y esta tenía un límite.

Un día de hartó de todo eso y decidió dejar las cosas claras.

--

Iba una preciosa kunoichi de pelo castaño recogido en dos moñitos y ojos chocolates andando por konoha , había quedado con su novio ... su novio , que bien sonaba , y es que el genio Hyuga hacía tres semanas que le pidió salir , jamás lo olvidaría ya que esta estaba en el hospital debido a una grave herida de la última misión

FLASHBACK

...

La kunoichi aún estaba muy herida , debido a que casi muere en esa misión debía reposar mucho.

Un ninja de la villa de la niebla había atacado al team gai y detestablemente fue a ella a la que más hirió cogiéndola desprevenida ... casi la mata de no ser por Neji ... Neji aún recuerda que se puso echo una furia cuando el shinobi la atacó ... tanto que lo mató de un golpe.

Y ella ahora aquí en un hospital en el que llevaba 2 horas que había durado la operación sin poder hacer nada , había recibido muchas visitas de todos en esas dos horas, que siempre llegaban en grandes grupos , cosa que hacía que la enfermera se pusiera histérica , y más cuando Naruto empezaba a gritarle a Sai , solo por que este no lo escuchaba , la verdad es que la escena era bastante divertida ... pero Neji aún no había ido , estaría liado con los papeles de la misión?

Toc toc .

El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante- dijo esperando encontrarse de nuevo con un un numeroso grupo de personas , pero no ... solo había una , Neji Hyuga.

-Hola Neji.

El aludido no respondió solo se acercó a la kunoichi y sin decir palabra alguna la abrazó, haciendo que esta se sonrojara .

-Ne neji ...

-Casi te pierdo Tenten , no he podido venir antes por los informes , pero ... casi te pierdo , lo siento debí haber acabado con él antes de que te hubiese echo daño - dijo el Hyuga separándose lentamente de la kunoichi

-No te preocupes , no pasa nada - la joven no entendía de por que se comportaba así Neji , el nunca daba ese tipo de afecto , es verdad que le había gustado que lo hiciese , pero le extrañaba.

-No pienso dejar que eso vuelva a pasar nunca más Tenten- dicho esto sin miedo alguno la besó , y la chica se dejó hacer.

FIN FLASHBACK

En ese momento fue cuando el Hyuga se le declaró.

Llegó a su destino y encontró a Neji esperándola sentado encima de una muro sonriéndole.

-Buenas noches mi amor- dijo este dándole un beso y cogiéndola por la cintura.

-Buenas noches Neji-kun

La chica lo cogió del brazo y se dispusieron a ir a su destino , la orilla del lago a las afueras de konoha , ya que esa noche habría fuegos artificiales y toda konoha estaría allí reunida.

-Estas preciosa - dijo el joven echándole un vistazo a la chica la cual sonrió y recostó su cabeza en el chico.

Tenten para esa noche se había puesto un fino vestido celeste y blanco cortito por algo más arriba de las rodillas y había puesto como una tela blanca que recubría sus conguitos y que terminaban con dos largas cintas celestes y de zapatos llevaba unas sandalias planas también blancas.

Al llegar al río , como no todos los chicos se quedaron mirando a Tenten cosa que no hizo gracia a cierto ojiblanco.

Se reunieron con el resto , que estaban esperándolos .

-Vaya Tenten-san estás genial ttebayo!!- dijo el rubio de Naruto.

-Gracias Naruto.

-Es verdad te ves muy bien- esta vez habló sakura la cual peleaba con Ino por ver quien se agarraba más al brazo de Sasuke (si, volvió a la villa).

El tiempo pasó y los chicos fueron a por bebidas , ya que tanto tiempo sentados a la orilla de un río viendo agua y fuegos artificiales , daba sed. Ino fue con los chicos , cosa que no agradó a sakura , ya que seguro iba por sasuke ...

En el camino Neji vio como los chicos aprovechando que el resto se habían ido se acercaban a las chicas , Sakura ,Tenten y Hinata ...

-Ino ... tienes barra de labios?- Neji conocía lo presumida que era la chica , así que seguro tendría.

-Ein? Para que la quieres Neji? ... te vas a pintar los labios? Jajaja- Dijo la rubio , pero calló al ver la mirada de Neji, buscó en su bolso y le extendió una barrita color rojo.-No se para que la quieres pero bueno ...

Regresaron y al momento los chicos que allí había se fueron como moscas espantadas , y el Hyuga aprovechó su oportunidad y se sentó detrás de su Tenten agarrándola por la cintura haciendo que esta se recargara sobre él.

Al cabo de un rato Neji le devolvió la barra a Ino aún desconcertada , y cuando terminaron los fuegos todos se fueron a sus casas, pero antes Neji llamó a Tenten.

Teten ya de vuelta a su casa se extrañó de lo que dijo el chico , tanto le habría gustado el vestido que quería que se lo pusiera mañana? ... bueno no tenía nada de malo.

La chica llegó a su casa y sin siquiera encender la luz se desvistió y se durmió.

Al día siguiente había quedado con las chicas , pero se quedó dormida y se vistió lo más rápido posible , cuando llegó todas estaban esperándola.

-Vaya te gustó el vestido no?- dijo con una sonrisa la prima del genio.

-Bueno más bien le gusto a tu primo , ya que me pidió por favor que hoy también me lo pusiese.

Las chicas empezaron sus compras y con su tarde de chicas.

Todo chico que pasaba al lado de Tenten y se volteaba a verla , la miraba con la cara llena de temor y esto sorprendió a las chicas , hasta que Ino se puso tras tenten y empezó a reírse.

-Ya se por que te tienen miedo y ya se que hizo ayer Hyuga con mi barra de labios - dijo la

rubia sin parar de reír.

La kunoichi de las armas cada vez estaba más extrañada por todo eso hasta que ino volvió a hablar.

-Tienes un pequeño mensaje escrito en rojo en tu espalda ,te lo leo?...dice así : Prohibido tocar , propiedad de Neji Hyuga.

La kunoichi de las se sorprendió tanto como el resto ... pero cuando Neji había escrito eso?... "de esta no te libras Hyuga" , pensó la kunoichi de los chonguitos sacando un enorme pergamino de quien sabe donde y dispuesta a buscar a su futuro difunto novio.

Si definitivamente Neji Hyuga era posesivo , y avaricioso , ya que tenten era solo para él, para él y nadie más.

--

OS GUSTO?? ESPERO QUE SI XDXD YA QUEDA MENOS PARA LOS SIETE NO?

ESTO ... SI ALGUIEN TIENE UNA IDEA PARA UNA HISTORIA Y LA QUIERA HACER MITAD MITAD CON MIGO YO ENCANTADA XD , ME ENCANTARÍA COMPARTIR UNA HISTORIA CON ALGUIEN .. THANK YOU POR LEER!!

BSOS: Vane

Gracias a todos los ke siguen mi fic , de veras sois geniales no sabeis como me animais a segui!! GRACIAAS


	5. Soberbia

Hola de nuevo.. Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, me cambie el nombre xD ahora soy tatatatatatatchaaan Kazuhahyuga XDxD y a continuación el nuevo capitulo. gracias por leer. Y perdón por si me tarde mucho XD

--

4º SOBERBIA

Cada vez que entrenaba con ella acababan igual , ella agotada y el con arañazos por todo el cuerpo.

Había mejorado mucho , demasiado en tan poco tiempo , si seguía así cualquier día acabaría derrotado .Pero aun le quedaba mucho por entrenar y si tenia que ser sincero , el nunca había usado toda su fuerza contra ella.

-Neji , sigamos- la joven kunoichi saco al Hyuga de sus pensamientos, levantándose lentamente del suelo donde estaba sentada.

-Tenten no estas en condiciones- dijo este mirando como la chica se levantaba con dificultad.

-Estoy bien.

El chico suspiro resignado y volvió a poner su posición de ataque , pero apenas movió un dedo cuando la chica cayo al suelo.

-Tenten estas bien?- dijo este preocupado ya que la chica se agarraba el tobillo con una de sus manos.

-solo me he doblado el pie , no es nada.- dijo la castaña volviendo a intentar levantarse inútilmente.

-Tenten para , te vas a lastimar mas.

-No , voy a seguir , hasta que consiga ganarte- dijo la chica reprimiendo una mueca de dolor al conseguir levantarse.

El hyuga la miro con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa arrogante en la cara , aunque sabia que la chica estaba progresando mucho , no iba a admitirlo.

-Tenten nunca podrás ganarme , tienes un nivel muy distinto a mi y lo sabes -

La chica lo miró con una expresión de rabia en la cara, odiaba que le dijesen eso, saco una kunai e ignorando el dolor del pie se dirigió al genio , el cual la paro con una sencilla llave agarrándole agarrando los brazos de esta con los suyos y poniéndola de espaldas a el pegando su pecho contra la espalda de ella y rodeando el tórax de la chica para sujetar sus brazos.

Tenten se sonrojo al tener al Hyuga tan cerca , y este sonrió con arrogancia .

-Ves ... soy mucho mejor que tu.

La chica se volvió a poner roja , pero esta vez de ira.

-ERES UN ARROGANTE HYUGA- grito esta

-Hmp , pero es cierto no?- volvió a decir el chico.

-No me subestimes ,- la joven cada vez estaba mas furiosa , y el chico aun no la soltaba , incluso parecía que no quería hacerlo.

-Suéltame -ordeno Tenten

-No hasta que admitas que soy mejor que tu.

La chica no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba , Neji siempre había sido arrogante , pero no tanto.-Ni en tus sueños neji.

-Entonces no te soltaré.- dijo simplemente el joven pegando a la chica mas a su cuerpo , haciendo que esta volviese a enrojecer.

-No me obligues a sacar mi pergamino- Dijo la chica intentando contenerse.

-Haz lo que quieras , pero seguiré sin soltarte.-Diciendo esto , giro a la chica para que quedara mirando hacia el , pero aun sin soltarla.-Eres una debilucha Tenten , no puedes conmigo.

La joven ya no podía contener toda su rabia y miró al Hyuga con odio , el nunca le había dicho algo así.

-NO ES CIERTO-

-Si lo se , pero me encanta cuando te enfadas, te ves preciosa Tenten- Esta vez el chico dijo todo esto susurrando al oído de la chica- Me gusta verte enfadada-

La joven se sonrojo violentamente y consiguió zafarse de los brazos del chico , el cual la miraba con una sonrisa arrogante.

-ERES UN ENGREIDO NEJI- dijo esta totalmente roja y dándose la vuelta para irse , dejando al Hyuga solo en el campo de entrenamiento.

Este cambio su sonrisa por otra , esta vez mas sincera.

-Acabo de descubrir que me gustas más cuando te sonrojas.

--

Este me ha quedado cortito pero bueno...

JEJEJEJEJ QUIEN IBA A IMAGINAR QUE A NEJI LE GUSTASE ENFADAR A TENTEN ... XD BADIE PORQUE ES MI FIC AJAJA T-T OJALA PASASE YA ALGO EN LA SERIE, AUNQUE A VECES EN EL RELLENO TENTEN MIRA A NEJI CON OJITOS DE CACHORRILLO JAJAJA AUNQUE SEA EN EL RELLENO T-T AUN ASI MASASHI-SEMPAI SE SUPONE QUE DEBE DAR EL VISTO BUENO NO??

PUFF DEJOS AUN LADO MIS ATAQUES PARANOICOS...

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS , QUE SIEMPRE ANIMAN A SEGUIR XD

Besoss


	6. Lujuria part I

JEJEJEEJ LAMENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO TANTO , ENSERIO pero aqui regreseeee ... esque con las cosas del bachillerat y to pos no madao tiempo XD sorryyy pero ya no os aburro y qui esta un nuevo capitulo... DISFRUTEN

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS QKE ME ANIMAN MUCHOOOO

LUJURIA I PARTE

La deseaba, esa era la única verdad que le venia ahora a la cabeza , verla allí tendida en la hierba descansando de un agotado entrenamiento, ... de verdad no podía evitar mirarla con deseo y excitación.

La chica había cambiado , había cambiado bastante , de tener el cuerpo delgado y plano de una chiquilla , a tenerlo como ahora ... seguía siendo delgada , pero ahora su cuerpo tenia unas deliciosas curvas .Su piel suave y morena , piernas largas y torneadas de una forma casi insultante , los pechos ahora prominentes ... su hermosa cara envuelta ahora mismo por algunos cabellos desprendidos de sus típicos moñitos ... No podía evitar tocarla cada vez que se le presentaba la situación en el entrenamiento.

Una vez sin querer ( bueno en realidad quería , pero no de esa forma) le toco los pechos al intentar cerrar sus puntos de chakra... fue la única vez que Tenten me gano en combate porque el enfado de la chica en ese momento fue monumental ... aunque en el momento que toco esas dos enormes montañas se le olvidaron todas las kunais que pasaron revoloteándole.

Y ahora ella ahí tendida , con los ojos cerrados y tan frágil.

No pudo evitarlo y acaricio la mejilla ligeramente sonrosada de la chica , la cual abrió los ojos sorprendida y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el ojiblanco , se sonrojo mas aun.

-Ne... neji que? - no podía terminar la frase porque el chico le puso uno de sus blancos dedo en los labios , sellándolos de este modo.

-Shhh

La cara del joven bajo a la altura de la frente de ella y se la rozo con los labios .

La kunoichi de las armas , se sorprendió de la muestra de cariño del hyuga , quien en su vida había echo eso A NADIE.

Bajo los labios hasta el comienzo del puente de la nariz y entre las dos cejas, y volvió a besarla allí.

Tenten estaba cada vez mas roja , pero aun tenia los dedos del hyuga sobre sus labios de forma que no podía hablar , ... aunque la verdad ... no le apetecía nada solo notar los suaves labios del ojiblanco por su piel.

Bajo de nuevo y beso la punta de la nariz de la chica , y quito sus dedos de los carnosos labios de ella pera ponerlos en su mejilla.

Se detuvo mirándola a los ojos con los labios a milímetros de tocarse y deleitándose con la respiración de esta sobre los suyos propios y el encantador sonrojo de esta.

Puso la otra mano en la cintura de ella y le acerco los labios al oído.

-Te deseo Tenten ... te deseo porque te amo

En un susurro el chico le había confesado todo lo que sentía de hace años , esta no se lo creía , era imposible que el chico de sus sueños se le estuviera declarando así por las buenas y ... había dicho que la deseaba , era demasiado para ella , creía que se iba a desmayar .

-Neji... -pero volvió a ser interrumpida esta vez por los labios del chico ,los cuales al principio dieron un casto beso , que poco a poco se convirtió en un sentimiento de pura pasión.

Tenten se dejaba llevar por todas estas emociones que le brindaba le Hyuga, enzarzando una batalla con sus lenguas.

La mano del chico que estaba en su mejilla , paso a su cuello , bajando lentamente rozando los pechos el abdomen y la cintura de la chica deteniéndose ahí . La kunoichi gimió en los labios del chico por el trayecto de la traviesa mano , haciendo que este sonriera satisfecho.

-Neji.. Te amo- dijo la joven entre beso y beso haciendo que la sonrisa del chico se acentuara mas.

La joven se sentó en la hierba aun con los brazos del chico sujetándola fuertemente por la cintura , y sus labios en los suyos.

-Neji tómame .-

-Tenten ... - el joven se quedo petrificado , lo deseaba pero no sabia que el sentimiento era mutuo ,lo que el solo quería empezar como unos besos y unas caricias , ella quería terminarlo en algo mas y claro ... a el le gustaba la idea.- segura?

-si- la joven no podía mas , iba a explotar.

La sonrisa del Hyuga se acentuó aun mas , si fuese posible -como quiera - dijo a la vez que la volvía a besar con desbordante pasion...

CONTINUARA (JIAJIAJIAJA KE MALA KE SOY)


	7. lujuria II part

JAJAJAJAJ GRACIAS POR LS TOMATAZOS JAJAJAJA PERO... YO NO DIJE KE LA FUESE A DIVIDR EN DOS PARTES ... SINO EN 3!! JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ WENO WENO ASIENDOLE CASO A MI AMIGO BALDUR PRIME , VOY A PONER A TENTEN ALGO REVLTOSA JEJEJE PERO CLARO POR ESO DIVIDO ESTE CAP EN 3 XDXD ALLA VOYYYY GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER...

--

Estaba agotada , no podía dar ni un solo paso mas ... cada vez que tenia que entrenar con Su neji , si su neji habéis leído bien , acababa derrotada , pero realmente le daba igual por tal de ver el perfecto cuerpo del chico moviéndose con gracia y elegancia a la vez que intentaba esquivar sus ataques , si antes estaba bueno , ahora estaba mejor!! No poda creer como en pocos años ese chico frió y calculador , seguiría siendo frío y calculador aunque en menos cantidad e incluso simpático , hubiese conseguido semejante cuerpo.

Pectorales perfectos , abdominales de muerte , y unos brazos fuertes y algo musculosos , y con todo esto una belleza increíble (que ni edwad cullen XD) y unos ojos blancos como la nieve.

Muchas veces había querido declararle lo que sentía por el , pero el miedo al rechazo y no creerse adecuada para el , le ganaban .

No imaginaba al genio con una chiquilla como ella , no era débil lo sabia , pero tampoco era una diosa como el.Aunque hubo una vez que pudo vencerle en combate, una sola vez y aun recuerdo lo que paso.

Estaban entrenando como siempre , cuando el chico al intentar su juuken le toco ... cierta parte sobresaliente llamada pecho , solo fue unos segundos , pero estaba segura de que el chico al notar la mano ahí la había apretado aun mas , pero quizás solo fue una pequeña imaginación suya ...

Aquel día l machaco , se puso furiosa pero no entendía porque , es verdad que ella quería ser para el pero al parecer ese día la cogió por sorpresa y descargo su tensión en el , aunque la verdad aun recuerda la fuerza y calidez de la mano del Hyuuga.

Pero solo fue ese día , ninguno mas , como hoy , el cual había sido horrendamente agotador , tanto que estaba tumbada bajo una árbol con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos . Sus moñitos se estaban cayendo , pero le daba igual.

De repente noto una mano que descendía por su mejilla roja de el calor , y abrió los ojos rápidamente y se encontró a los del Hyuga sobre ella.

-Ne ...neji que? - pero no pudo terminar ya que los dedos de su adorado Neji se posaban suavemente sobre sus labios sellándolos con una caricia , y se sonrojo violentamente al notar eso.

-shhh- que era esto?? """"Que demonios hace neji , la verdad no me importa pero... acaso yo""" ... no pudo pensar mas , ya que los labios del Hyuga se posaron sobre su frente y entonces se quedo asombrada , Neji nunca le había dado un beso a NADIE.

El chico siguió por su entrecejo y ella ya se dejo hacer ... se sentía tan bien, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse.

Volvió a besarla , esta vez la punta e la nariz y puso su mano en la mejilla de esta.

La miró a los ojos , pero tenten no podía concentrarse , notaba la sangre en sus mejillas y también la respiración del Hyuga sobre sus labios , separados a pocos milímetros .

Noto que la otra mano del chico subía hasta su cintura y se quedaba allí aforrándola con fuerza , entonces volvió a hablar el chico y se quedo estática:

-Te deseo Tenten ... te deseo porque te amo.

No podía creer que Neji le hubiese dicho algo asi, estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Neji ...- pero no le dio tiempo a decir " yo también te amo" cuando los labios del ojiblanco se posaron suavemente sobre los de ella.

Poco a poco el beso fue aumentando y ya sentía el sofoco cuando el chico empezó a pasear su mano por el cuerpo de ella pasando por el cuello , sus pechos y la cintura , quedándose en esta ultima. No pudo evitar gemir y noto la sonrisa del Hyuga sobre sus labios.

Las lenguas de los dos cada vez estaban mas juguetonas explorando la boca de su compañero.

La chica aprovechó un momento entre beso y beso para susurrarle.

-Neji ... te amo-

Noto como de nuevo el chico volvió a sonreír aun mas intensamente que antes. No podía evitarlo , en ese momento los deseos carnales eran mas intensos que nada ... maldito Hyuga , tendría que arreglarlo.

-Neji tómame- Lo soltó como si fuese una conversación sobre , oh que bonito día o algo como anda mira un perro, pero aun así sin pasar vergüenza lo soltó , porque era lo que quería , y estaba segura de que el Hyuga se lo daría.

Lo noto que se quedaba un momento estático

-segura?- fue todo lo que dijo con la voz algo ronca

-si- dijo ella notando como la sonrisa del chico se volvía a agrandar.

-como quieras- y volvió a besarla con mas intensidad que antes.

--

JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJ QUE MALA SOY JAJAJAJAJJA BUENO BUENO NO OS PREOCUPEIS QUE LUEGO LA 3º PARTE ES LA ULTIMA Y LA QUE TODOS ESPERAI JAJAJAJAJ ESQUE BALDUR TENIA RAZON TENTEN TB ES HUMANA NO?? BUENO PORFA DENLE AL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO Y DEJENME UN COMENT OK?? GRACIAAAAAS

TO BE CONTIUED


	8. Lujuria part 3 lemon

BUENO , VIENDO KE TODOS ME QUEREIS MATAR 8 NO SIN RAZONES¬¬ U VOY A SUBIR LA ANSIADA 3 PARTE ... JEJEJE ESTO DEMUESTRA QUE SOOIS TODOS UNOS PREVERTIDOS EEEE XD JAJAJA BUENO... YO TB LO SOY PORQUE LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ASI KE XD XD AAH SI AVISO , ESTO VA A SER **LEMMON DURO Y PURO** , NEJI EN ESTADO SALVAJE Y TENTEN ... FELINA TOTAL ASI KE ESPERO KE ME PERDONEN POR ASERLES ESPERARE Y KE OS GUSTE ...ALGUNOS DE LOS COMENTARIO S, ME DIERON ASTA MIEDO JAJAAJAJ PERO WENO ME LO MERESCO Y AORA EL ANSIADO CAPI **THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE COMMENT!!( por sierto , vive twilight... estoy deseando la peliiiii!! el ultimo libro es de vicio!11 kyaaaa edward te amoooo (trankilo neji a ti tb xD))**

**NEJI LO CUENTA EN 1º PERSONA.**

--

No sabia como pero habiamos llegado al apartamento de Tenten , envueltos en un beso cada vez mas sofocado. Ella me había pedido que la tomara , y claro un caballero nunca rechaza una petición de una chica , y menos si esa chica es el amor de tu vida.

Fuimos directamente al suelo del recibidor , tras tropezar con el escalon del recibidor , pero realmente me daba igual porque ella vivía sola asi que la envolví en mis brazos aun en el suelo y empecé a besar cada parte de su cuello visible haciendo que me gimiera al oido. Era demasiado para mi y cada vez me estorbaba más esa estupida ropa que solo dificultaba mi trabajo . Moví de nuevo mis labios y reclamé con fiereza los suyos haciendo que de nuevo gimiera mi nombre , moví las manos hacia sus pechos y los estruje fuertemente , ella arqueó sus espalda y me mordió el labio inferior .Era demasido para mi , ya no soportaba tanto tensión.

Me senté sobre sus caderas , pero sin echarme a peso , la miré unos segundos y vi que estaba con la respiración agitada y los labios rojos por los besos.

Sonreí malvadamente , me quité la banda de mi frente y se la puse tapando sus ojos ,pero no se quejó , solo sonrió más malvadamente aun que yo lo que me hizo estar aun mas impaciente por hacerla mía , pero antes haría que gritase mi nombre...

Me quité la camiseta , cogí una de las vendas que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y le até las manos por encima de la cabeza.De verdad que la estaba excitando , porque su sonrisa aumentó.

Empecé a recorrer su cuerpo libremente , y elle lo disfrutaba , sin saber dnde iba a poner mis manos , parecía que le iba el rollo masoquista.Nunca habíua visto a una Tenten de esa forma , y realmente me alegraba de verla...

Saqué una de mis kunais y con un rápido movimiento se quedó sin chaleco , lo que hizo que soltara una risita que callé con mis labios de nuevo necesitados de los suyos, pero necesitaba más asi que bajé y empecé a morder su cuello , incluso le hice que una gota de sangre de su blanco cuello resbalase hasta su pecho , pero en vez d doler lo que hizo fue gemir aun más fuerte , seguí el recorrido de la roja gota con mi lengua desde el pecho en el cual descansaba hasta el cuello , lamiendo la mordedura que le hice.

Volví a manosear sus pechos, aun cubierts con un sujetador rojo, con mis manos haciendo que sus gemidos incrementaran. Me encantaba que gimiese mi nombre , e excitaba hasta lograr nubler mi vista , maldita sea ... parecía una diosa.

De nuevo con otro moviemiento de la kunai le rajé ese estorboso sujetador , dejando esos anhelados pechos a mi vista y me permití mirarlos con descaro porqur claro , ella no me veía.

Tracé suaves líneas por ellos con la punta de la kunai , haciendo que se estremeciera ante el frio metal , y a la vez se pusiesen duros los rozados pezones de mi diosa.Lanzé lejos la kunai y empecé a besar sus pechos con ansias haciendo que sus manos aun atadas se pusiesen tras mi cuello , incitandome a que siguiera pero ... realmente yo no iba a parar.

Le cogí las manos y se las volví a poner sobre la cabeza.

-Portate bien tenten ... o te tendré que castigar- dije mordiendo su pezón cuando dije la última palbra.

-Kyaaa Neji- Solo pudo gemir , auqnue la sonrisa malvada volvió a asu cara.

Volví a bajar mi lengua pasándola por su abdomen , y empezando a jugar con su ombligo.

De repente me levanté la cogí en brazos y me la llevé a su habitación , haciendo que volviera a reirse.

La tumbé en la cama y me volví a pner encima de ella sguiendo con la tarea de antes.

Lentamente empecé a bajarle el molesto pantalós a las vez que pasaba mi lengua por cada nueva zona de piel descubierta. En mi cabeza no se eschuchaba más que sus supiros y gemidos con mi nombre.

Terminé mi tarea con el pantalón.

-neji .. porfavor quitame la banda ... quiero ver- lo dijo con la voz más sensual que había escuhado en mi vida ... no me pude negar y se la quité viendo como sus ojos castaños se dirgían a los mios de nuevo con esa sonrisa , haciendo que yo también sonriera de la misma manera.

Con un rápido movimiento se cambió de postura y quedó sentada sobre mi y por la cruel sonrisa que puso , estoy seguro de que notó mi "GRAN deseo" hacia ella , que se escondia entre mis pantalones.

Con sus dientes rompió la venda de sus manos y se fue hacia mis labios , lamiendolos cual helado , y bajó por mi torso desnudo mordiendo suavemente cada trozo de mi piel , no pude hacer otra cosa que gemir su nombre con la voz más ronca que hubiese tenido nunca , y era normal al tener sobre ti a la kunoichi más hermosa de la hoja solo con un pequeño trozo de tela rojo estre sus piernas.

Empezó a quitarmme los pantalones mordiense el labio inferior, y cuando terminó volvió la sarcástica sonrisa a su rostro y empezó a pasar sus manos sobre la única prenda que me quedaba. No lo aguanté y volví a gemir.

Se sentó sobre mi cadera de nuevo haciendo que volviese a gemir junto a ella.

Alzó sus manos a su cabeza y terminó de deshacerse sus m´ños , de los cuales ya quedaba poco.

Volvió a besarme moviendo lentamente su cadera haciendo que el roce incrmentase. En un movimiento rápido la volví a dejar bajo mi cuerpo, y mientras volvía a besar sus pechos deslicé una de mis manos hacia su intimidad , haciendo que gritase mi nombre cuando la rocé. De un tirón le quité esa prenda roja que le qedaba y aun lamiendo sus pechos empecé a masajear su humedad , noté como arqueaba su espalda y subí mis labios hasta los suyos.

Me dejó nuevamente abajo y me quitó también la única prenda que me quedaba.

Cogió mi miembro con sus suaves manos y empezó masajearlo haciendo que gruñese aún más que antes . Empezó a pasar su lengua por mi vientre , hacia mi miembro lentamente , succionado la punta , haciendo que pusiera mis manos sobre su cabeza y la atrayese hacia mis labios , sabiendo que si seguía haciendo eso no aguantaría mucho más.

-Hazlo neji-

Sabía que había llegado el momento de terminar de hacerla mía.

La coloqué sobre mi cadera introduciendome lentamente en mí , noté que ponía una mueca de dolor pero a la vez gemía.

Se estaba estrecho y húmedo , era como estar en el paraiso , notarme dentro de Tenten ... ya podía morir tranquilo porque había visto como era el cielo.

Empezó a moverse lentamente sobre mí y yo puse mis manos en su cintura para ayudarla. El movimiento fue incrementando su velocidad , oía sus gemidos ... bueno más bien sus gritos , sus gritos mezclados con mi nombre , y creo que yo taambién gritaba el suyo.

Moví mis maos hacia sus pechos , los cuales se movñian de arriba hacia abajo con el movimiento incitándome a cogerlos y apretarlos.

La habitación parecía una caldera , hacía un calor que superaba al propio fuego.

Notaba que no podía más , iba a explotar en poco así que cambié las cosas. Me salí rápidamente de ella y la tumbe bajo mi.

Pueso una mueca de disgusto , pero la cambió por un grito de placer al notar mi lengua recorer sus intimidad salvajemente. Su humedad tenía tal sabor que parecía un manjar, ... era deliciosa.

Volví a sus labios , mientras ds de mis dedos se introducían en ella , haciendo que arquease la espalda.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que terminamos el entrenamiento , pero a través de la ventana se veía la densa oscuridad que decía que era más de media noche.

Saqué mis dedos , y los llevé a mi boca.

Ella se levantó y se puso a cuatro patas , incitándome con su malvada sonrisa de ese día.

Antes de introducirme de nuevo en ella , aproveché esa postura para mnosear y morder su trasero , solo para volver a escuchar sus gritos de placer.

Me coloqué y volví a introducirme en ella , con movimientos frenéticos , estiré mis brazos hacia su cara volteándola para que me mirase.

Vi su cara extasiada en placer con las mejillas rojas , sudor en su frente y los labios rojos e hinchados , me estiré para besarla , y noté que ya no podía más porque ella con un último grito que superaba con resto los anteriores , empezó a convulsionarse a la vez que su intimidad se contraía haciendo que yo me derramase en su interior con un gruñido bestial.

Salí de su interior notando todo mi cuerpo cansado , como si hubiese hecho 50.000 kilómetros corriendo y tumbé al lado de ella que jadeaba tendida bocarriba.

-Neji... te amo- dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Yo también te amo ... mi princesa- dije besándola y errando también mis ojos para acompañarla en su sueño.

Volvía a tener otra debilidad ... la necesidad de Tenten

--

**BUENO ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE VUESTRO AGRADO JEJEJEJE O ME PASÉ??** **BUENO BUENO PORFA DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS OK??**

**GRACIAAAAAS!!**

**AAAM POR SIERTO SI ME QUIEREN VER HACIENDO LA TONTA EN YOUTUBE SOLO TIENEN QUE PONER EN LA BARRA DE BUSQUEDA: KAZUHA19 Y LES SALDRÁ LOS VIDEOS MIOS , JEJEJE CANTANDO Y HACIENDO LA TONTA Y UN PAR DE VIDEOS MAS ... ENTREN ENTREN XD XD CHAOOOOO**


	9. PEREZAdialogo

**HOLAAAA AQUI STOY DE NUEVO CON EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA , SIENTOMUCHO HABER TARDADO TANTO PEROOO ES LO QUE TIENE BACHILLERATO Y BUENO...JEJE TAMBIEN NO TENIA MUCHAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR.....**

**AQUI ESTAAAA EL ULTIMO PECADO!!!**

**PEREZA**.(es un dialogo entre Neji y Tenten)

-Neji , levantate.

**-**mmm no

-Nejiii se va a hacer tardeee.

-Me da igual.

-aag haz el favor Neji empiezas a actuar como Lee.... no me mires asi es cierto , y almenos sueltame para que pueda vestirme.

-Tenten no te hace falta

-////- el favor sueltame y vistete , no seas vago

-Aun no entiendo porque debemos ir a esa estupida boda.

-¿Cómo que estupida boda? , es LA BODA , n es ninguna estupida boda , que poco tacto tienes.

-mm realmente prefiero quedarme aqui mejorando "mi tacto".

-Pervertido..

-pervertida tu que tu pensaste cosas raras.... oh vamos tenten que mas da que se casen Shikamaru y la chica de suna?

-Se llama Temari y si , da mucho. Así que ahora dejame que me vista ,....Neji quita la mano, .... Nejiiiii!!!!

-No quiero.

-Ohhh vamos allegar tarde por tu culpaaaa.

-Da igual llegamos al banquete.

-Eso seria de mala educacion.

-mmm esta bieeen , pero aun quedan 2 horas te da tiempo de sobra.

-Si no me dejas arreglarme no.

-Bien hagamos un trato , una hora tienes para arreglarte, .. la otra para sesión intensiva de "como enseñar a Neji a "tactear bien a las personas".

-Pero que cerdo eres...

-lo tomas o lo dejas Tenten .

-puff insaciable.

-No hablemos de quien es insaciable Tenten.......

-AAH Neji no hagas eso jajaja , vale vale esta bien acepto el trato jajaj.

-Genial................

Sinceramente me da pereza levantarme tras 15 horas seguidas de "tacto intensivo"...................

J**AJAJAJAJA PORFA NO ME PEGUEN JAJAJAJ SE QUE TRAS HABER TARDAO MUCHO , SOLO TRAIGO ESTO PERO NO OSPREOCUPEIS JAJAJ YA HARE MAS HITORIAS MUY PRONTO JAJA Y AHORA PORFA SUSS TOMATAZOS Y DEMAS EN LOS COMENTARIIIIOOOOS GRACIIIIAAAAAAAAS**


	10. CONTINUACION

ESTO ES UN AVISO A LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC , QUE SEPAN QUE HAY LO QUE SE PODRIA DECIR UNA CONTINUACION QUE SE LLAMA 7 VIRTUDES DE UNA KUNOCIHI XD POR SI KIEREN LEERLO AKI OS LO AVISO MUXAS GRACIAS Y BESOS , NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIWES XD


End file.
